Remote management of networks may involve a remote network management platform gathering information regarding the configuration and operational aspects of a managed network, and making this information available by way of a web-based graphical user interface. Through use of the graphical user interface these aspects of the managed network may be viewed, and possibly changed. Further, the remote network management platform may facilitate the design and implementation of workflows for processes and operations used by the managed network.
In order to enable these features, the remote network management platform communicates with the managed network. Several implementations of this communication may be possible. However, many of these implementations are complex to configure, or suffer from bottlenecks and/or duplicated effort that negatively impact performance.